evocreofandomcom-20200223-history
Prime Creo
This page is under construction- please feel free to add useful information Here is a list of all the Prime Creo you can catch in the game and all useful information to their locations. This guide is organized based on location you can find in relation to completion of the story. Blix Blix is the most sociable known Prime Creo. It is very curious and is always looking to make new friends. In order to capture Blix, you need to be in Mantle Borough. Once in town head to the Teleport Stone and head south and you should enter Zenith Park. As you walk through Zenith Park take the first turn to enter the second map. Once there you need to make your way to the right of the map to enter Blix Stationary Area. Swim over to his island and you'll see him. Vulkan Even though Vulkan is one of the few Prime Creo around, it enjoys its solitude living at the heart of volcanoes. In order to capture Vulkan, You must reach the top of Farlig Volcano. You will need to have the Fly ability and fly at Kort Bridge right outside of Mantle Borough. Once you use Fly follow the maze and you should reach the end of it and be able to enter the top of Farlig Volcano. He is located right in the center of this map (You also need Lava Surf to reach him). (It is possible to recapture Vulkan after an extended amount of time) Seacean Seacean is the king of the ocean, gliding through the ocean effortlessly. This Prime Creo is the center of several legends. In order to capture Seacean, you must reach Treasure Island Secret Map. You will need to have the Fly ability and fly at Largo Bridge, which is located in Plantae Village. Once you use Fly follow the maze and you should reach the end of it and be able to enter Treasure Island Secret Map. Once on this map head towards the cave opening on the right. Once inside you have to use the ability swim. He is located right in the center of this map. He can also be found in Zenith Park. Aerialanx Master of the skies, Aerialanx stays in a single area and can live for centuries. This Prime Creo is one of the largest of its kind. In order to capture Aerialanx, You must reach the Cave of the Winds. You will need to be in Atmos City. Once there you need to glide all the way to the top of the map towards the left side. Once in Cave of the Winds make your way through the tunnels to reach the RAD Leader within the cave. Aerialanx is located directly to the left of the RAD Leader. Aerialanx is located on a cliff. Once you reach Aerialanx you need to use the ability Fly, when you get to the Sky Map move off the "Cave Of Winds Portal" (it should be the circle you're standing in when you use fly) and move back in it. It will bring you above the cliff where Aerialanx is waiting for you. Can be found wandering all over Cave of the Winds. Can also be found in the Sky. Terrano A Prime Creo that loves the earth. Terrano uses its tusks to dig up the land, shaping it as it sees fit. In order to capture Terrano, you will need to reach the Trail 12 - Gliding Area. You must head to Electron Metro and walk through the east (right) exit. Doing so will lead you to Trail 12. Walk east (right) until you reach a chasm. You will need a Creo with the Glide ability. Once at the Trail 12 - Gliding Area, walk north (up), and you should see a teleport crystal. To reach Terrano, perform the following instructions: After activating the home (first) teleport crystal, activate the crystal farthest from you, then closest to you, then farthest from you, then closest to you. Terrano is stationed to the right of the last crystal (in the center of the map). Brunk Brunk roams from forest to forest looking for a peaceful place to settle. As one of the few Prime Creo left, they are very rare. In order to capture Brunk, you must reach Odla's Secret. You need to have the Fly ability and fly at Odla Cliff, which is located in Odla Town. Once you use Fly follow the maze and you should reach the end of it and be able to enter Odla Secret. He is stationed right in the center of this map. Mizan Mizan is the chaos tamer. A master of both light and dark. This Prime Creo was loyal to the Alphites during the Prime wars. There are several ways to catch this Prime Creo. Visit here to see all the specific ways. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Creo